Ivonne
by Moonysilverwolf
Summary: A girl who touched hearts vanishes from the memories of those who loved her most. Well now the spell is broken. And Ace is ready to take Hogwarts by storm. It's too bad she doesn't remember him. Cause now that he remembers her, he can't seem to get her out of his head. Harry Potter / OC Begins summer before fourth year. Third person. Rated T for now.
1. The True Ivonne

Albus Dumbledore is a man who is not often taken by surprise. He is collected and hides his worries well behind his twinkling eyes.

But as he looked down at the letter from his brother his eyes widened in shock.

As he read the letter, an uneasiness started to boil in his stomach. It had been years since him and his brother had spoken. And for his brother to be asking for help let him know that whatever had prompted Aberforth to send the owl to him was urgent.

When he arrived at the rather run down inn, the first thing he took notice of was the light spots of blood that lead to the doorway.

That uneasiness grew as he stepped into the dark building. He followed the sound of whimpering into a small room lit with candles.

There, laying on the worn mattress that had seen better days, was Celeste Ivonne.

Albus had known that when his brother had mentioned in his letter that a former student of his was in need of his aid, that if would be Celeste.

During her teenage years Celeste had become a ward of Aberforth's.

Celeste was a beautiful child who could warm the coldest of hearts.

Her knack for trouble was only forgiven with her sweet and caring nature.

Her mischievous nature had only added to her allure for many, Albus thought sadly.

Her parents died at a young age. Leaving her in an orphanage for her first ten years of life.

There had been many pure bloods seeking to take her in as their ward. But Albus knew that the sweet child could not afford to be corrupted by those who did not have her wellbeing in mind.

She had too much in store for her.

Unfortunately her life there was not savory. She had been dealt a bad hand and Albus had sought to turn the tables, so to speak. Especially since it was his own doing that landed her in an unsavory home.

He had set her up a residence in Hogsmeade. Leaving her in the care of Aberforth. Aberforth had been stoic, not acknowledging the young girl that had been left in his care. But to the surprise of those around him, he grew to love the small white haired girl like a daughter.

Albus had watched them grow closer from afar. He was glad his brother and the poor girl found family in each other.

The more Celeste grew the more beautiful she became.

She had stolen many hearts in her years at Hogwarts.

But there was only one boy that seemed to stand out to the beauty.

His heart had belonged to her since the day he saw her. It had took years for her to fall.

But when she did, even she knew there was no going back. She was his and he was hers.

With both there wit and mischief they were a force to be reckoned with.

But now her beauty was hidden behind pain.

Her silver white hair was stuck to her face in sweat and her usually warm brown eyes were hidden behind skewered lids.

She was panting and her face was tight with pain. Her obviously pregnant belly was heaving up and down with the force of her breathing. Blood was coating the inside of her legs, indicating that something was very much wrong with the baby.

When Albus noticed this he rushed to her side. Aberforth, who had been holding her hand, turned to look at him with pained eyes.

"Albus..."

His brothers pained voice was all he needed to hear to know the woman was running out of time.

He knew he would help her. But he wasn't confident he could save her.

Healing magic on someone as pregnant as Celeste was limited and Celeste was weak from blood loss.

She knew she was dying. She knew that her time had come to an end. The only thing that gave her peace was knowing her daughter would live.

"Please, you have to save her. She's dying. He'll kill her when he finds her. He won't stop searching. He'll kill my daughter. Please.", she pleaded.

He looked into her eyes and saw her mind was made. She would die tonight. But her child would live.

With a solemn nod he looked to Aberforth who had tears in his eyes that refused to fall. Aberforth squeezed her hand one last time and left the room. Unable to watch.

The next hour was silent other than Celeste's screams. There was no way possible to birth the baby by natural means and have it survive.

He had no choice, but to preform a caesarean section. He looked to her as it was her choice. She nodded her head with a pained smile.

After a few minutes the room was filled with a worrying noise. It wasn't the noise they were expecting. They had expected the sound of a baby's wail, but what they received was nothing. Everything was silent. The screams of the new mother were now silent. Aberforth, who had just entered the room, was silent. The crickets that usually took residence in the trees behind the shabby inn, were silent. The trees that rustled in the winter wind, were now silent.

The baby that had just been born, was silent.

But then the baby gave a small, pitiful cough and began to cry.

It was as though the universe around them gave a sigh of relief and sound existed again.

Celeste smiled a weak smile and reached out for her daughter. The daughter she would only meet once besides in death.

And here they are.

Albus staring at the small bundle of life he had aided bringing into the world with sadness.

His eyes twinkled sadly when he handed the baby girl to her mother.

Celeste had known she would die before this war was over. She had seen it. And it pained her to keep this information from her husband, but she knew that he would be heartbroken.

She had been visiting Aberforth one last time before her family was forced to go into hiding when she felt it.

It was time. Her life was ending, but her daughter would live.

But when she was told she was with child she knew. She knew Voldemort would be threatened. He had good reason to be.

One day her and Harry will destroy him.

When she had a vision of an airy women deliver a prophecy that involved her daughter in the downfall of the man that threatened her family and friends lives, she knew they all would have to go into hiding.

Their children came first.

He will not harm my child, she thought as she looked down at the now silent baby.

Even before her baby girl was born she loved her. The child she had never met felt as though it was apart of herself. Someone she would protect with her life and love with her entire being. Someone to protect from others who wish to harm her.

She could tell already that the girl will be powerful. She has the blood of Ivonne running through her veins.

She had seen visions of her little girl growing to be a beautiful witch. With elegance and strength beyond her years.

She would be noble and honorable. A true Ivonne.

"Aceline Iven Ivonne Black. My little archer. Be kind and don't ever loose who you are." She said to her precious baby. Letting a single tear fall.

She suddenly grabbed Albus's hand. He could feel something cold being pressed into his palm.

When she took her hand away he could see a necklace. One made of silver and in the shape of an arrow.

"You have to keep them safe. Tell my husband I love him. And that I will see him again." She whispered as her eyes fluttered shut. Her arms that were squeezing the baby close went limp and the baby on her chest began to wail.

The day Celeste Ivonne died was not only the day a strong man broke inside.

It was the day a True Ivonne entered the world.


	2. Remember

-Harry Potter-

The smallest bedroom of number 4 Privat Drive was rather plain.

The bed was rickety and the mattress was flat.

A wardrobe stood by the door.

The door had a fresh coat of paint on the outside, but the inside was rather dull. The paint slightly cracked.

It, for some reason only known by the residence of the house, had a cat flap.

A plain desk went along the right wall with a bird cage resting on top of it.

The hard wood floors were scratched from years of things being tossed around carelessly.

The window that was open, had drill holes in the frame.

The only thing in the room that actually looked owned was a trunk that rested at the end of the bed.

It was opened and the contents would amaze most people. Resting on top of all the items that had been packed haphazardly, was a leather bound photo album.

On the bed sitting cross legged was a teenage boy who couldn't be more than fourteen. He had his elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand while he was staring at the album.

His bright green eyes that were slightly hidden by his glasses were contemplative.

Harry stared at the album, not really knowing why opening it was such a hard thing to do.

When Hagrid first gave it to him he had been grateful. Growing up he was never able to see pictures of his parents and then he gets dozens. He should've been ecstatic. But on the train home he couldn't bring himself to look past the first few pages.

Maybe he was overwhelmed. Or emotional. But even after he was settled back in the smallest bedroom, he couldn't bring himself to open it again.

Then a year past and he still hadn't opened it again. And then another year of it sitting carefully in his school trunk.

He treasured it, it was the best present he ever received. But still, what lay beyond those first few pages remains a mystery.

All that time he had reasoned with himself that he didn't really want to look at all that he had missed out on having.

A family.

But now he could have that. He had Sirius now. So what was stopping him from looking?

Nothing, he thought as he dove over and snatched the album from the trunk.

And just like that, whatever had made him hesitate vanished.

He didn't question this as he opened the album. Afraid that he would loose the nerve that suddenly overcame him. He flipped through the pages. Soaking in the images.

He paused on the last picture he had seen.

He got that feeling in his stomachs again. That heavy feeling that made him want to be sick.

Slowly he turned the page.

And then he froze. His whole body feeling like it had been dowsed in ice. Goosebumps raised the hairs on his arms.

There on the page he had stopped on was a picture of his mom and dad. His dad had his mom hugged tightly to his chest with one arm with a wide grin and his mom was laughing.

But that wasn't what froze Harry's insides.

It was Sirius. Or rather the girl he had his arm draped over.

He looked young and happy with a lopsided smile and his arm around a white haired girls shoulder.

The white haired girl had a wicked grin that screamed mischief. She had one arm around Sirius's waist and one around his dad's shoulder, making the taller teenager stoop a little lower, making him crouch slightly over the redhead in his arms.

Who was she? Why had he never heard about her. Surely she was a friend of his parents. Was she still alive? Did she die in the war?

Why was he so curious?

He didn't know why it mattered.

There were plenty of faces he didn't recognize in most of the photographs he had already looked at. But none of them stood out.

The white hair reminded him of something, but he couldn't place what.

For an instant he got an image in his mind.

A baby. White tufts of hair tickled her cheeks and her grey eyes still had flecks of blue.

Harry blinked as the image disappeared just as swiftly as it appeared.

He sat and stared at the photo. His fingers fidgeting before attempting to take the photo off the page.

His aunt would usually write on the back of photos and he hoped that this photo had something on the back of it also.

Just his luck that the photo wouldn't come off the page. Of course, it was stuck there with magic. And he was unable to use his wand till he arrived to Kings Cross.

Which was two months away.

With and exasperated sigh he flopped down on the uncomfortable mattress.

He felt something stirring inside his mind. A nagging feeling that wouldn't go away.

It felt as though he had forgotten something.

-Sirius Black-

Sirius Black was never someone to settle. Even as he was a fugitive he couldn't bring himself to stay put someplace safe. He enjoyed moving place to place. Never staying in one place for too long.

He blamed his mother.

During his Hogwarts years he was everywhere. Pranks and fun. Never keeping a girlfriend. The only thing that seemed to really stick was his friends. They were inseparable.

As Sirius sat in the sun by the ocean he thought back to when life was happy.

He thought of the time he and James tried out his father cloak for the first time in first year. They were just eleven and had no experience in the art of stealth.

Filch ended up snagging the cloak as they turned the corner that was headed towards the library.

It was dark and Filch didn't see their faces, but he did manage to get them both by the scruff of their little necks.

Then all of a sudden a book came flying out of nowhere. Whizzing right by his head and straight smack into Filch's ugly mug.

Filch let them go and took off running after nothing but the sound of laughter. He was spitting mad and waving his finger around pointing at nothing and yelling insults.

He remembered the time him and his friends first went through the secret tunnel that was hidden behind the one eyed witch statue. It wasn't until they opened the trap door did they realize it had led them to the cellar of Honeydukes.

Remus never did tell them how he found it. Just saying someone told him. He later admitted he didn't remember who it was that told him.

And then not two weeks later James came down to breakfast looking ruggedly handsome with neon pink hair.

James and Remus were convinced it was Sirius. Sirius was convinced it was Remus. And Remus just gave him a flat stare that made it clear he was not involved.

They never did figure out who the culprit was.

That memory led his mind to another unsolved mystery.

It was seventh year and N.E.W.T's were right around the corner.

Everyone was stressing. Mostly the rat for he was of very little brain.

It was a good stress reliever when Pettigrew walked out into the common room sporting a rat tail and ears to match.

At that point in time it was only the Marauders who knew of each others animagus forms. So for someone outside the loop to pull such a prank was out of the question. Then began another blame game. The others had immediately assumed it was him. But he knew that was not true.

As he stared out at the ocean he couldn't help but realize how wrong those memories felt.

He watched the water as it lulled back and forth. Wondering why he had not looked back on those memories before now.

He focused on the waves that were further out.

Suddenly images flooded his mind just as the water flooded the shore.

A young girl running through the dark halls, fleeing from the man she had just hit in the face with a book while laughing.

New image. The same girl a bit older, eagerly pulling Remus down the hall towards the charms classroom. The same hall that conveniently held the one eyed witch.

Another image. Him waking up early to find the girl standing at the bed next to his. She was a young woman now and breathtaking. She turned towards him with a smirk and gave a wink before fleeing the room leaving a pink haired James and a bewildered Sirius behind.

New image. Same girl. Even more beautiful than the last image. She was staring out the library window with a blank face. The sun was low in the sky showing it was early morning and N.E.W.T revision books were opened in front of them. Suddenly her expression turned dark as she tore her gaze from the window.

She looked at him and saw his concerned gaze before giving a strained smile. She quickly gathered her books before giving him a sweet kiss that left his head spinning. She then left the library with a rigid back and fury in her eyes.

Final image. Dumbledore with sadness in his eyes, handing him a bundle of cloth. Small tufts of white hair sticking out of the worn bundle and a small whimper could be heard. He wondered wether it had come from him or the infant that had been placed in his arms.

Sirius emerged from the memories gasping for air. The memories had submerged him and for a second he wanted to let himself drown.

He was missing something. It was the woman. It had to be. But he just could not quite remember.

-Remus-

Remus was left in a small cottage alone. Only his thoughts keeping him company. Of course he didn't spend all his time thinking.

He read. He worked in the garden. He practiced magic. He did everything he could to distract himself.

But no matter what he did he could not escape his thoughts.

But today he decided not to escape. He decided to delve deeper into his mind.

And what other way was there to do that other than pictures.

In his attic sat a box covered in layers of dust. Slightly torn, but still intact. Of course that would not be the case if magic was not involved.

In the box were dozens, maybe even hundreds of photos. Along with a memento here and there.

It had been over a decade since he last looked through this box. For some reason he could not make himself do it. Every time he makes his way up to the attic to fetch the box he would get distracted. But not this time.

He sat the box down in front of his worn recliner and sat with a groan. The last full moon had not been kind to him.

He lifted the lid and set it aside before pulling out the bundle of photos that would always rest on top. The photos of his friends.

He did not know where he got all the photos. But he did know that they meant a great deal to him.

The first photo was of the Marauders. They all had there arms around each other. What made his lips quirk slightly was the fact that the Peter in the photo looked up at him fearfully before scampering out of the photo.

They all had smile on there faces. They were happy.

What was curious though was that Sirius was not looking at the camera. He was staring at something behind the camera. Photo Sirius would occasionally get a dreamy look on his face.

Remus could not recall actually seeing that look on his face when the photo was taken.

Now that he thought about it, he did not remember this photo being taken or who would've taken it.

He flipped the photo over and saw neat sharp penmanship:

The Marauders being their dorky selves.

The handwriting was familiar, but for the life of him he could not put a face to the owner of the words before him.

With narrowed eyes he looked to the next photo and gasped.

That face. That hair. He knew her. He must've.

Suddenly the world began to close around him. The walls began to trap him in and his mind going black before he heard a girls voice.

"Remmi, don't be so dramatic. So you almost killed me. I almost kill me daily. I mean just yesterday you saved my life. If you hadn't been there to pull me back over the railing I would've been a goner."

At first the words were faint. But then they got louder and a light began to form. Turning into an image that surrounded him.

He was sitting in the infirmary propped up on plump pillows and under a plain white blanket.

Sitting at the end of the bed was the white haired girls from the photo. No older than twelve.

"Cele I could've killed you. Don't you understand? I'm a monster."

His own voice sounded pathetic even to his own ears. He was shocked when she began to laugh.

"Remus, you beat yourself up over dog earring a book you borrowed from me. You are not a monster."

That was the answer he expected. That was the answer he got from all his friends. And he assumed that she was indeed his friend. But his younger self looked as though he was about to cry.

He watched as the young girl returned the teary look his younger self gave her. He did not expect her to tackle him in a hug.

The scene changed. Him and his friends were eating breakfast and he glanced over them all. They were laughing and Sirius was looking embarrassed. That confused Remus. Sirius never got embarrassed.

Then Remus followed his timid gaze and smirked. He was staring at the white haired girl with the dreamy expression from the photo.

Suddenly he could breathe again. The room returned to normal and the image was gone.

He has got to remember who that girl is.

-Albus Dumbledore-

In the headmasters office one of the many trinkets that inhabited the desk started to whir.

Albus Dumbledore peered down at it and smiled. It's time for them to remember.


End file.
